1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to reduced thermal bridging across structures and building components. More particularly, the disclosure relates to reduced thermal bridge studs, plates, and other building components.
2. Background
Building codes in the United States, Europe, and elsewhere are becoming more and more restrictive with regard to energy use than in times past. It is anticipated that as time passes, many of the building codes will require more insulation, less air leakage, higher performance windows and doors, and other like components in order to reduce energy usage.
When used for framing, commonly-used 2×4s, 2×6s, 2×8s, 2×10s, 2×12s, etc. are typically made of solid wood. Such solid wood studs and plates may transfer significant heat energy through framed walls. Builders typically attempt to avoid thermal bridging by building double walls on the outer perimeter of buildings or by using other complicated framing configurations. This approach may be effective but can double the labor and material for framing. Builders typically may use complex methods to join the double walls at the top plate to roof interface to achieve structural integrity. This double wall approach can also be costly and time consuming.
In some cases, builders may also use single or multiple layers of rigid foam insulation on the outside of a building's sheathing to reduce thermal bridging. This approach can also be very labor intensive and the materials can be costly. Following the application of the rigid insulation, builders typically then install vertical battens that are used to attach the building siding. These vertical battens are attached to the building wall using long screws. This building approach is also typically costly and labor-intensive.
What is needed, therefore, is a building method that is less labor-intensive and less costly than the foregoing approaches, while resulting in a relatively low thermal bridge.